Casey Jones and the Phantom Secret
by MikeyLovesIcecreamKitty
Summary: After Danny dies, he is reincarnated into a boy no one expected. Casey always wondered why he always had a strong urge to beat the bad guys.
1. Chapter 1

Casey Jones and the phantom secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

Prologe

Danny was in the fight of his life. Skulker, Vlad, Technus, Desiree, and Walker had all teamed up to take him down, and he currently had a collar on, curtesy of Skulker, that prevented him from using his powers. "Surrender now whelp, or face the consequences.", said Skulker.

"You really think I would surrender to you guys? If I didn't have this stupid collar on, I would _so_ use my ghost wail on you right now.", Danny replied.

"Danny!", Sam shouted.

Danny turned to look at her. That was all the time the other ghosts needed to fire up their powers and shoot them at Danny.

A few days later, a baby boy was born in New york city. The doctors failed to notice his black hair flash white for a split second.

Seventeen years later

"Alright, way to bust some heads, Raph!", shouted Casey, giving Raph a high five.

"You weren't so bad yourself, Jones.", said Raph with a smirk. They had just got done fighting with the Foot.

"You two need to be more careful next time, and take things a little more seriously.", said Leo, as he walked away, into the dojo.

"What's his problem?", asked Raph, pointing to where Leo had just been.

"He's been acting weird all week. You'd think he would be happy since we defeated the Triceretons and saved the earth.", said Donnie.

Everyone was silent for a minute.

"Oh well, we can ask him later. For now, let's have some pizza!", Mikey exclaimed.

They ordered a pizza and were sitting down to watch some television when they were interrupted.

"Breaking News! There has been tension all over New York City! People have started accusing former friends of telling secrets! We have Martha Stewart going live on this report."

"Good evening, I am Martha, and I'm here with a man who might have some more information about this problem. What can you tell us sir?"

"Well, I was taking a shower, when this weird looking bug thing flew through my bathroom window. Upon looking at it further, I noticed it appeared to be made out of metal, and looked like a creepy guy's face. I think it also had a camera on it, maybe? I don't know, I kind of freaked out and threw it back out the window."

"So you're saying that someone may be spying on us?"

"I think it's possible."

"There you have it folks. What do you think? Is someone spying on us? Or is it all a big hoax? Let us know on Facebook."

Donnie turned off the television.

"This could be serious, I say we go and investigate.", he said. They all went and got Leo, and went to go investigate, except Casey.

"I'm just gonna go home, I don't really feel good."

So, he left and went to go home. However, he was stopped when a blue mist escaped his mouth and a shiver ran down his spine.

AN: What do you think? Was it okay? Let me know what I can improve


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Teenage Mutant ninja Turtles

 **Chapter 2  
**

Suddenly, Casey had snow white hair and glowing green eyes. His clothes were also different. His brown shirt was now black with white sleeves, and his pants were black as well.

"What the heck?!", shouted Casey.

"Beware! I am the box ghost!", came a voice from behind him.

Casey whirled around and faced the blue ghost.

"I don't know who you are, but you'd better leave if you know what is good for you!", he shouted.

"I am the box ghost! You can not defeat me, puny human."

" _What's with this guy?",_ though Casey. Surely he couldn't be serious. Ghosts weren't real. But, maybe they were considering that his best friends were humanoid talking turtles and they had been in space and saved a whole planet from a bunch of evil aliens.

A pink pony with pink puffy hair bounced past him.

As if the night could not get any weirder, two rings traveled across his body, and suddenly he was back to normal, and goth looking woman and an African American man with a red hat and glasses ran in front of him with something that looked like it was made for soup. They stopped and got out what looked like…. Lipstick? " _Are they crazy?",_ thought Casey.

Suddenly, the lipstick blasted the ghost, and they somehow sucked it into the thermos.

"Wow, that was cool!", Casey exclaimed.

They turned and looked at him. It seemed that they did not even notice he was there.

" _Strange."_ , Casey thought.

"Hi, I'm Sam, and this is Tucker. We're ghost hunters. Who are you?", said the goth chick.

"Who am I? WHO AM I? I am the all powerful Casey Jones, savior of this world.", said Casey proudly.

"Riiiight.", said Tucker.

They didn't believe him? He couldn't believe it.

Casey sulked.

"Ok, well, nice meeting you. And if you ever see a ghost, let us know.", Sam handed him a phone number.

"Sure.", said Casey dejectedly.

Casey continued on his way home.

AN: I'm thinking about pairing Sam and Tucker up, since Danny had died, and Casey is obviously too young for Sam. What do you guys think? Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny phantom or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles

After the weird meeting with the weird ghost and Sam and Tucker, Casey went home. He lived in an orphanage, because, while they were able to save the rest of the world, they were not able to save his family. Shredder had found out who they were, and had quickly dispatched them. He swore to get revenge on the Shredder. Casey refused to tell April and the others, because he knew that they would make him stay with them, but Casey wanted to prove that he could take care of himself. He was, after all, Casey Jones. When he got home, all the other kids in the orphanage were in bed, and dinner was long over. He walked through the front door, and was immediately met by Georgia, the housekeeper at the orphanage. Besides his friend Mason, she was the only person who even cared about him here.

"I figured you would be hungry, so I snuck some food for you.", said Georgia, pulling out a sandwich and a small bag of chips.

"It's not much, but it was the best I could do with Mr. Manson hanging around."

Mr. Roberts was the cranky old owner of the run-down place. He was really strict, and had some really stupid rules, one of which was supper was over strictly at seven o'clock, and if you missed it, you didn't eat. Georgia was always looking out for him, and he was glad to have her around.

"Thanks Georgia. I'm glad to have you around."

Despite being a maid, Georgia was his age. She was also the granddaughter of Mr. Manson, but she called him Mr. Roberts like all of the other kids. Casey never asked why she had to live with an old grouch like him.

He slowly finished eating, while telling her about his day, leaving out the part about the turtles, but telling her about meeting the two weird ghost hunting adults.

"They seemed kind enough, but they were a little weird.", he admitted.

"I mean, they acted like ghosts were real.", he said, trying to convince himself that what he saw that night was just something his mind made up because he was tired.

"They are,", said Georgia.

Casey was shocked.

"How do you know?", he asked.

"I have relatives that live in Amity Park. It's the most haunted place in America.", she replied, as if what they were talking about was as casual as talking about the weather.

They were both silent.

"I'm going to bed.", announced Casey. He needed some time to mull over everything he had found out today.

Once he got to bed, his friend Mason was already sound asleep.

Soon. he was asleep too.

Meanwhile, with the turtles:

Mikey was lost. While they were fighting off a bunch of bug things, he had seen one escaping, and had chased after it, soon ending up in an unfamiliar part of New York City. Suddenly, he smelt something heavenly, and he started floating towards the source. When he got there, he saw that it was a pizza place.

"PIZZA!", he shouted, as he ran through the doors.

As he entered, a bell rang, signalling his entrance.

Behind the counter was a blue looking lady in a lunch lady outfit.

" _Shouldn't she be at a school?"_ , thought Mikey. But, his stomach rumbled, silencing his thoughts.

"I'll take a large pizza with everything on it.", he told the lady.

"Would you like a cookie with that, dearie?", asked the lady.

"No thanks.", Mikey said politely.

"WELL TOO BAD!", shouted the lady. Food started flying around the room, and her eyes turned red, and she started to float.

"AHHH!". Mikey screamed, running out of the pizza place, his pizza long forgotten. He had to warn the others.

AN: I'd like to give a shout out to gwencarson126 for the idea of Mikey meeting a ghost and no one believing him. Thank you so much!


End file.
